


The Issues with Roommates

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Anthropomorphic Pokemon, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Rubberized anthro Flareon TF oneshot.





	The Issues with Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fitz-Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fitz-Pleasure).



"Anything else, we need?" I yell to a black-haired, straight-jacket-, jeans-, and sneaker-sporting young adult along with a procrastinating attitude, easily recognizable as my room-mate of the apartment I live in, Andrew.

"Uh, hey Daniel, we got any shampoo?" he shouts back.

"Dunno, let me check," I say. I check out the bathroom.

"Darn it, we're out," I mutter as I squeeze out nothing from the shampoo bottle. I add that to the list.

"Alright, I'm heading out!" I exclaim back, waiting for a response.

"Okay!" he replies.

"What am I going to do with him?" I ask myself once out in the hallway.

\--->

' _Hmm..._ ' I think as I stare at one of the shampoos they have.

" _You'll never have to use any other shampoos for months_ , huh?" I mumble to myself, repeating one of the ads for it.

"Might as well try it, it'll save us money if it's true..." I say, tossing the bottle into the shopping cart.

\--->

"Hey man, so, I got us some new shampoo to test out, but if that doesn't work, I got the normal shampoo as well, okay?" I explain to Andrew as I heft over all the baggage.

"Alright!" he yells form the living room back.

' _He always stays in front of the TV_...' I think, looking downward and shaking my head, sighing.

\--->

"..." The dinner table stays silent as both of us continue to scarf down on the Chinese take-out food we'd ordered.

"Once again, I'll never know how they continue to make such good Chinese food..." Andrew trailed off as he finished cleaning his plate with his last bite.

"Me neither," I respond.

"Well, I'll be taking a shower if ya need me," he says, heading to the bathroom.

"Alright," I reply back.

***Andrew's POV***

' _Hmm, I guess I could try the other one for a change..._ ' I think as I pick up the new, different bottle of the shampoo. I squirt a handful onto well, my hands, and dalop'ed that onto my head. Little did I know what would happen soon then.

"What in God's name?!-" I exclaim as I notice my hand is darkened-orange color, like I'd been scratching it fro way too long, the color spreading to my arm. I touch my hair, hoping that it didn't change. Unfortunately, it didn't. I saw a beige color dripping down from my forehead, which I can only assume to be my hair color. The red creeps over to my chest once it's finished with my arms, and I felt something, weird. I looked down, and found something that wasn't supposed to be there. Trying to hide them with my arms, I see my mouth slowly connecting with my nose, making a nozzle. My eyesight improved as I now noticed my eyes widening, and I saw my previous skin being overthrown by the new, dominant shampoo layer. My entire torso is covered in the orange and starts on my legs. They become way larger than what they originally were, along with the color, and I feel a part of me, pull inside-out. A tail then pops out of my pants with a tan color. A tanned collar grows from my neck.

I managed to turn off the water, get out of the shower, and squeaked my way over to the sink's mirror. Wait, squeaked?! I looked at myself, and realized, I'm made of rubber! I open my mouth, and see a rubber-ed tongue, along with a couple of fangs instead of teeth, and I close my mouth.

I hear the door open.

"Andrew, is that you- Oh my God..." Daniel, my roomie, gasped as he stood frozen in the doorway, staring at me.

"Please, help me," I croaked, the rubber blocking off most of my noise-box.

"Holy crap. Hold on."

"I'm trying," I croak.

***Daniel's POV***

' _Crap...What should I do now? What can I do now?_ ' I thought as I saw Andrew in his, er, her new form.

"Andrew...You okay?" I ask her.

"I'm fine- it's just-"

"Andrew-" I interrupt, but then, something happened that made me stop in my tracks.

I see his tail. I blink. Somehow, it just seems bigger. I rub my eyes to get the sleep out of it. Yep, it's definitely bigger. And now I can see continuously growing. And growing.

"Uhh, Andrew, look behind you."

Andrew looks behind herself and sees her tail growing bigger and bigger. It then grows to be even her size, then inflates even more. I could easily bounce off her tail now at this point. Eventually, it makes to be as big a part of the room. I was afraid she was going to pop, considering she was indeed made of latex. But then, the magical inflation stops. Andrew gets her hands off the top of his head, seeing her now gigantic tail.

"Well, that was an experience," I say.

"You're telling me," Andrew said, "Now I'm a girl..."

"Wait, did you use the new shampoo?" I asked.

"Well, yeah...I kinda wanna be changed back..." she replies.

"Well, in that case, good. It said on there that you won't have to use it _for months_ , so maybe it'll wear off?" I concluded.

"It better," she complained as he squeaked his arms together.

"Well, hey, at least you're one hell-uv-a Flareon!" I said.

"I guess you're right...And as long as this isn't permanent," Andrew said, half-grinning.

Trying to cheer him up, I respond, "Who knows, maybe you'll get used to it."

' _Maybe..._ ' Andrew thought. She looked to me, and smiled.

"We're gonna have to do something about that fluffy tail of yours, though," I said, jokingly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We laughed.


End file.
